


Aoba's Sweet Suprise

by Shabranigdo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Baker Aoba, Chocolate lava cake, DMMD Valentines exchange, Dmmd Valentines Express, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its valentines and Aoba sends mink off to the store on errands while he bakes him a chocolate lava cake in hopes of a fond romantic evening with him and to express his feelings for the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba's Sweet Suprise

"Hey Ren?" 

The small dog prances into the kitchen from where it was laying previously and hops up onto the chair next to the counter, he then reaches up, front paws on the chair's back and wags his fluffy short tail, "Aoba?". 

"Can you double check the recipe for me Ren? I forgot what temperature I need to Preheat the oven," Aoba asks him as he was coating some 4 glass ramekins with butter and sugar. 

Ren pulls up the saved website and reads before reciting "400 Degrees, baking 12 to 14 minutes Aoba." 

Aoba smiles as he briefly looks away from his work to thank him, "Thanks Ren, Do you think hell like them?" He mused as he then started mixing his ingredients into bowls. 

"Since you made them the probability of his liking is about 98%" Ren retorted. 

Aoba couldn’t help but laugh, "Hey what's the other two percent?" He asked as he set the oven timer and got out the stand mixer. The kitchen wall cozy was very well furnished and over the time he had been living here with mink he only had to make a couple improvements such as the addition of certain appliances. This of course wasn’t hard to accomplish seeing as how he had managed to get a part time job in town not long after settling in finally. 

Mink and aoba had a routine with their schedules set so they could enjoy their time off together; mink mostly worked construction jobs which was fitting to his nature leading a team and working hard with his hands, the only problem was that when things were finally built he had periods in between where he had nothing to work on. Still even those were pleasurable since they got to spend it together. Currently Mink was out shopping Aoba had given him a list of things for the house. Tori obviously went with him on Aobas insistence that they work together to get everything on the list. HE got a odd look; They didn’t press his actual reasoning which made Aoba quiet glad, after all he wanted to make this as much as a surprise as possible, despite having bothered tori for the past week for ideas.   
Ren hums in thought, " One percent for if something goes wrong, and one percent for if he more than likes them." He answers and pauses before continuing, "However even for that one percent of things not working I think it should possibly be added to the other one percent since you made them. " He adds, Aoba can't help but laugh fondly. "Ren you sweet talker". 

"Well you are sweet" Ren sat down then put a paw out mentioning to his hand how Aoba had accidentally got chocolate on it when filling the ramekins. 

The oven beeped signaling the preheating was finished and he carefully put each ramekin in the pan of water and then slowly placed that it into the oven. "Ren, stay where you are and watch the oven for me, I'm going to go clean up and get ready; mink should be back soon.". 

Since the treats had such a short baking time he had to be quick, he went to his and minks room towards the back of the cabin and its built in bathroom, brushed his hair out carefully to make sure it wa sin place, cleaned his hands thoroughly and changed shirts to make sure there was no flour on him and he looked quiet on top of things. 

When mink returned with his bird the house smelled like chocolate and spice and the oven was beeping from the kitchen. Aoba came running through the house swearing then yelled, "REN! Where was my 5 minute warning!?" Because he was in such a hurry he didn't immediately notice mink, but mink who was in the front doorway saw him running through and couldn’t help but smile. 

In the kitchen ren apologized, "I thought you heard me Aoba." 

"Reeeeennnnnnnnnn" Mink heard come from the kitchen as he took off his boots. Tori flew in to check things out as aoba was taking things out of the oven, just a little darker brown then he wanted but none the less ready.   
He removed each ramekin carefully and placed it on a tray so it could cool as he noticed tori fly in his eyes grew wide, "Hey! I'm not done yet!" Aoba whined at the bird and gave it such a oh come on please face. 

Mink called for tori from the living room, "Huracan" the bird then left aoba to respond to mink, it squaked. "Let us leave aoba be if he is not ready." He took a seat on the couch and reached for his book off the coffee table and begun to read; around ten minutes later aoba came out with a smaller tray then he previously had with two deserts 2 cups and a bottle of wine that he got when out at a earlier time. He sat down next to mink and poured the wine then handed him a cake. Mink took in a deep breath savoring the aroma the cakes had as he took it, spicy yet sweet, then leaned over and kissed Aoba on the cheek, "Happy valentine's day" he said with a grin as he picked up his spoon. 

Aoba anxiously waited to see how he found the cakes, he was relieved when he saw the spoon dig in and the chocolate pool out and adequately coat the bite of cake. His heart fluttered as he watched minks lip curl in a pleased expression and let out a breath he wasn’t aware until that very moment he'd been holding. He gave mink a playful punch to the shoulder. "Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?" 

Mink put his cake down and then reached a arm around aoba on the couch and pulled him close his other hand reaching out then cradling his chin, he kissed him deeply "Nope".

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering what recipe aoba was using it is the one linked below. I was looking for something to cook my boyfriend who isnt the biggest fan of chocolate when its the sole flavor of anything. Example : He likes chocolate chip cookies but doesnt like chocolate bars.  
> I havent yet got to make the recipe do to reasons but eventually I shall; I couldnt help but be inspired by this recipe because it has the nice subtle sweet goodness that is aoba, and the spicy kick that is our draling mink.
> 
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/patrick-and-gina-neely/molten-lava-cakes-recipe.html?ic1=obinsite


End file.
